Notes
by kittyhere
Summary: Passing notes. Generally not allowed, but since when did that stop anyone? Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
1. Harry Ron and Hermione

**Harry Potter**

_Hermione Granger_

Ron Weasley

Harry

**What**

What's Snape even talking about?

**Who cares? I've been drawing this whole period.**

What is THAT supposed to be?

**Ron, it's obviously Buckbeak. :P**

_Will you two pay attention?_

**Why?**

Yeah Mione, it's not like he's saying anything important.

**Is that grease on his nose?**

In his hair?

**It's everywhere!**

I think I need some air!

**Ya, it stinks in here!**

We're living in fear!

**Of Snape's greasy hair!**

_YOU GUYS! He's coming over here!_

Hermione! You ruined it!

**Ron seriously he's coming.**

We'd better start running!

_Ron! No joke!_

What rhymes with joke? POKE!

**Ron!**

Pawn.

_We're dead!_

Snape's greasy head!

***Facepalm*******

lip balm.

See I could do this all day!

Guys?

Crap.


	2. Draco and Ginny

_Draco Malfoy_

**Ginny Weasley**

_Weasley_

**What Malfoy?**

_I wasn't here last class._

**I care because?**

_I need notes._

**Congartulations.**

_Wealsey_

_Weasley_

_Weasley_

**WHAT? I swear if I knew you would be in this advanced class, I wouldn't have taken it!**

_Ouch. You've wounded me._

**Malfoy, what do you want?**

_I need to borrow your notes_

**Fine. Meet me in the Great Hall tonight.**

_Oh. So you want to meet alone at night?_

**You are despicable.**

_You say it like it's a bad thing._

**Just meet me there, ok?**

_No promises._

**MALFOY!**

_Fine. No need to get angry. Blow your top. Twitch your brow._

**Will you stop?**

_What? Were just having a friendly conversation. Unless you'd like to be more than friends of course…_

**I'll see you later in the Great Hall.**

_That you will._

**MALFOY!**


	3. Hermione and Ron

**Please review and let me know what you thought. **

Ron Weasley

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione.

_What Ronald?_

I don't understand what McGonagall's talking about.

_What a surprise._

Please?

_Fine. _

Yay!

_The concept of the spell isn't how you move the wand, but of how much you concentrate. Focus on wanting the button to transform into the knut. Imagine it transforming into- RON!_

_/\_\0/_ IT'S A SHARK ATTACK!

_Typical. I'm not doing you're homework later._

Fine. Don't. I can do it myself.

_Ok._

Hermione?

_Just the intro. That's all! _

(=^i^=)

_What is that supposed to be?_

Crookshanks!

_Are you paying attention at all?_

Are you?

_Right! No more notes!_

Dang it!

_/\_*\o/*_ shark attacking a cheerleader.

_RON! YOU CAN DO TH EINTRO YOURSELF!_

sad face.

…

Hey Hermione wanna ( '} {' ) (kiss) later?

_You're going to need a (:::::[]:::::) (bandaid) if you keep this up._

Awesome.


	4. Ron and Harry

**Please Review! **

****P.S. Proffessor Harret is just a made up DADA character, since I don't know who took over that job after the Carrows and Snape were killed.**

Ron Weasley

**Harry Potter**

**Ron. Did Harret just say Billywig Stingers were used in Fizzing Wizzbees?**

Yup. Last time I eat them.

**Gross. He's not a very good DADA teacher, is he?**

Whatever. He never gives us homework, so…

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

What?

**Harret just said only professionals should attempt to train Hippogriffs.**

Did Hagrid take this class?

**BAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Mate I swear a spider just crawled across my back.

**BAHAHAHAHAHA**

It's not funny! Remember Aragog!

**It is funny! Those were my fingers!**

I hate you.

**HA.**

See! Harret just told me off for freaking out!

**HA. HA. HA.**

I hate you.

**I have butter beer in the dorms.**

I didn't mean that.

**Yep.**

I love spiders.

**Ok.**

No I don't.

**That's what I thought.**

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

STOP DOING THAT!


	5. Draco and Hermione

**Please Review and let me know what you thought **

Draco Malfoy

_Hermione Granger_

Granger.

_Malfoy?_

I do believe that's my name.

_Why are you talking to me?_

Well I was just wondering why you were staring at me in the Great Hall earlier. Also, I was bored.

_I wasn't staring at you! I was GLARING!_

Sure.

_Malfoy! I would never stare at you!_

Goggle maybe? Were you appreciating my beauty, Granger?

_BEAUTY? You're a ferret face. That's it._

They all say that in the beginning.

_I'm not talking to you anymore._

Ok.

…

…

…

_Alright, who has EVER said that in the beginning?_

That's for me to know and you to wonder about Granger.

_Bloody hell._

So the goody two shoes can swear, can she?

_I'm not a goody two shoes, Malfoy!_

Oops. Have I hit a nerve?

_Just shut up and listen to Professor Binns._

But that's boring!

_And I'm not?_

That's not what I meant.

_They all say that in the beginning._

Good game, Granger.


	6. Draco Blaise and Pansy

**REVIEW! Please and thank-you. **

**Blaise Zabini**

Pansy Parkinson

_Draco Malfoy_

Guys

_What?_

**Ya?**

Guess what I heard?!

_Here we go._

NO! Its true this time, I swear!

**That's exactly what you said last time.**

_And the time before that._

**And the time before that.**

_And the time before-_

GUYS! You're supposed to be my best friends!

_We are, Pans. But you're gossip is rarely true._

I swear!

**Fine. Lets hear it.**

_*rolls eyes*_

Dracooooooo

_On with it!_

:P So I heard that Professor Trewlaney is retiring!

_JOY! THE STARS HAVE ALIGNED!_

**Finally! Something in this school happy happens!**

_She always used to tell me I was going to be killed swimming in soup._

Wow. She told me I would grow up to be an auror.

**But that's what you're going on to be, Pans.**

_Ya. We all are. Remember? We mad the pact in fifth year?_

Riiiiggghht! Forgot about that.

GASP! SHE WAS RIGHT ABOUT SOMETHING AFTER ALL!

_She will be deeply missed._

**Long live Professor Trewlaney.**

_She's not dead, Blaise._

**Whatever.**

Aw. I love you guys!

_Pansy._

**Seriously?**

What? We've said it to each other before.

_PANSY! NOW WE HAVE TO BURN THIS PAPER!_

Why?

**People can't know we've said the L word!**

_Reputation, Pansy. We're supposed to be Slytherins._

Oops. I'll burn it. Just say it?

_No._

**No.**

_You're killing me. Stop looking at me like that._

_Stop. _

_Fine._

_I._

_Love._

_You._

_Guys._

_To._

_Happy?_

Blaise?

**My god woman!**

**Iloveyouguysto. **

**I love you guys to. **

_Now burn it._

I will, I will.

Softies.


End file.
